


Kidnapped

by Anumshipsall



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nathan's hurt, Warren knows the science behind ropes, because it's sean prescott, rated mature for swearing because Nathan prescott, sean prescott being horrible to nathan even if he's not physically in this fic, warren helps, warren knows how to use a first aid kit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anumshipsall/pseuds/Anumshipsall
Summary: Nathan gets kidnapped by some people who want money from his father."Fuck. off." Nathan emphasised each word. He smirked knowing the men didn't expect him to be so stubborn but the smirk was quickly removed when he felt the punches to his ribs.Warren was on a walk around the mall trying to kill some time before returning to school but stopped when he saw Nathan Prescott tied to a chair and bleeding.
Relationships: Warren Graham/Nathan Prescott
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _They think in this text_

# Kidnapped

Nathan was angrily walking away from his house. He'd just gotten in another argument with his father about his behaviour.  
"FUCK HIM!" Nathan shouted out loudly to himself.

His father didn't even really care for him yet he had to "behave" for him and his stupid name.  


_bullshit._

He kicked some rocks on the floor trying to calm himself as he looked for his car that, he realised he couldn't remember where he parked because of his rage.

 _Fucks sake can anything else go bad today?_ He asked to himself before feeling some rough hands drag him back.  
"WHAT THE-" Nathan got cut off as he felt a cloth shoved over his nose and everything went black.

Nathan woke up to heavy pain. His head was throbbing and his hands were burning. Looking down he saw that his legs where tied to a chair and hands tied behind his back.  
It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened.

"Are you serious? Like my day wasn't going bad already." Nathan sighed out.

First his father grilling him and now he gets kidnapped.

The door on the left of him opened and three tall and well build men walked out. They had masks to cover their identity  
"You're awake." The one in the middle spoke.

"No shit." Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think talking like that is a good idea. You do understand the position you're in?" The middle man asked.

"Ugh whatthefuckever. Let me guess, you want some money from my father and want to use me to get it." Nathan lazily spoke. He had already been in this situation multiple times, at this point he wasn't scared of it anymore. They always targeted him to threaten his dad but they were honestly stupid.

The shock was evident as the middle man spoke, "Yes, so this will be easier if you already know. Just phone your father and tell him to drop the money at the place we've chosen." 

Nathan broke out laughing out like a maniac, "Are you fucking stupid. You aren't getting any money and i'm not making that fuckin' call."

The man on the left growled angrily at his response. Clearly thinking they would easily get what they wanted  
"Thought you'd make this easier on yourself." Middle man sighed out.

With a wave of a hand the guys on the left and right came closer to Nathan.  
_They are only bluffing_ They always were. No one would actually dare hurt a Prescott reaping the consequences it would bring.  
Only this time the people didn't stop and they got right in Nathans face. Nathan felt a heavy punch to his stomach.

It hurt but he steeled his face up quick.  
"That all you got." Nathan egged them on with a smirk. He knows he shouldn't but he wasn't going to let these _assholes_ win.

A punch landed to his right cheek repetitively on that side on his face.  
"Stop," The middle man said loudly, "He's obviously trying to be stubborn but give him a day starving on that chair and we'll return to this tomorrow." 

By "this" Nathan knew he meant the beating. After that the men all left, leaving Nathan by himself in the dark.  
Nathan used the time to look around. It was obviously an abandoned building otherwise they wouldn't have left him by himself and also the windows were barred up by wooden planks.  
Through the cracks of the planks Nathan could barely see a hole showing the dark outside.  
_So it must still be dark_ It must've only been a few hours since he was taken from the house then.

"FUUCK" He screamed again. No point, no one would hear him and it would take weeks for anyone to even notice he was missing because no one would care for someone like him.  
He really had no hope for surviving this. He could just give them what they wanted but he knew his dad would be more pissed at the fact he let himself get caught and then brought the families name into it.  
It would be over the news and his father would not want that.

Why bother getting out of this that way if he'd be made to feel shit about it. _no point_  
It was too quiet in the dark room as the voices in Nathans head reminded him of how much of a failure he is. At least if he died here no one would know, the voices would stop and he wouldn't feel like a failure anymore.  
Nathan fell asleep in the most uncomfortable sleep he could've ever had.

He was jerked awake by a splash of cold water.  
Nathan hissed at the cold and glared at the men who did it.

"So how are you feeling now?" One of the man cockily asked.

"Fuck. off." Nathan emphasised each word. He smirked knowing the men didn't expect him to be so stubborn but the smirk was quickly removed when he felt the punches to his ribs. He thought he heard a crack and screamed in the agonising pain.  
The men started laughing at the scream, "It's starting to hurt." One of them stated.

They beat him till he couldn't feel anything except pain. There was blood leaking down his nose, head and from his mouth yet he still hadn't given in. He wouldn't

The one in the middle gave a loud groan, " Come on you little shit! Just give in because we're just going to carry on beating you till you do." They left again after that and Nathan once again turned to the barred window.  
_It hurt so much_. He could feel the tears down his face and he was pissed that he let them see it.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Warren was walking around a mall that was on the other side of town. He had time to kill, it was only 6am and that was way too early to sleep more.  
He got quite bored of just walking around the busy mall and decided to start walking around the houses that decorated the outside. 

_There are so many barred up houses here_ Warren thought, staring at all the barred windows he walked by. Only stopping when he thought he heard a scream from one.  
Out of curiosity he walked closer to the barred window it came from.

Warrens eyes almost popped out from the shock.

It was Nathan Prescott and he was tied to a chair.  
_W-WHAT- Nathan Prescott? There's so much blood._ Warrens mind was going too fast as he took in Nathans beaten figure and saw three big men around him.

They were beating him pretty badly. Warren didn't know what to do, he couldn't take three of them should he call the cops? but what if they don't come fast enough? or what if they killed Nathan once they heard the police sirens?  
Warren thoughts stopped when he saw the three men start to leave and stupidly knocked on the window.  
He needed to know if Nathan was still alive.

He could see Nathans head turn towards the window and squint at him. Warren waited for a few minutes and when the men didn't return his legs moved before his brain could and tried for the doors handle.  
It opened.

He walked in quietly scared of the people hearing him. Upon entering he rushed to Nathan, wincing at the bruises all over the boy.

"WHat the fuck?!" Nathan whispered out of sheer shock, "Are you fucking stupid?"

Warren was unimpressed to say the most. He knew of Nathan Prescott and even had a few run ins with him which all ended really bad but he didn't think he'd try to start a fight in such a situation.

"Shut up, do you know when they're coming back?" Warren asked as he quickly tried to untie Nathan. It was fairly easy as he had learnt the science behind ropes.

"No but i think they left to let me starve a bit more." Nathan spoke quietly. Warren could see the pain and dried tears in Nathans eyes and he almost cried himself.

"Can you stand?" Warren asked and watched as Nathan stubbornly tried to stand himself but fall.  
Warren was quick to catch him. Warren put the boys arm around his neck as carefully as he could and led him to his car. He really hoped the people would not come back.

Luckily for them they didn't but when they reached Warrens car Nathan started arguing again, " No fucking way am i going in that."

Warren would've rolled his eyes at this but he was too worried about Nathan bleeding out right here, "Nathan you are going to bleed out if we don't hurry. I have to take you to a hospital."

"No hospital." Nathan said in such a harsh tone that Warren didn't even try to argue with him.

"Fine. Just get in the car at least." Warren pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

Nathan wasn't surprised that they sneaked through the security safely, he had done it so many times.  
The pain had become worse with all the movement and he couldn't stop the grunts and whimpers coming out of his mouth, Warren asking him if he was okay each time.

Finally they reached their opposite facing doors.  
"Just leave me on my bed." Nathan mumbled.

"WHAT? Are you crazy?! i'm not going to leave you by yourself like this." Warren whispered loudly next to Nathan.

"It's none of your business." Was Nathans response.

"No, it is my business now. You said no to the hospital so you can't say no to this." Warren said with determination he started dragging Nathan to his room.  
Nathan would've fought back if he could however after he felt his rib start to hurt like a bitch he let Warren take him.

Warrens room was as nerdy as he'd have expected. There was science related posters hung up all around the room, comics on a bookshelf far back. There was figurines and science things littering all his shelves.

"Nerd" He spoke as Warren led him to the double bed in the middle of the room.

Warren moved his hand over his heart dramatically, "Ouch how could you hurt me like that after i came to your rescue."

"I didn't tell you to help me." Nathan hissed.  
_He should've just let me die but i guess he probably wants something for helping me_

Nathan glared at Warren, "So what do you want then?"

"Huh?" Warren looked confused.

"I asked what do you want in return for helping me. I don't like being in debt." Nathan asked again

"What, dude i don't want anything." Warren responded honestly but Nathan didn't believe it, everyone always wanted something from him.

"Just fucking tell me!" Nathan demanded.

Warren just sighed sadly, " Listen Nathan i don't want anything and you won't be in "debt", Warren made air quotations on the debt, " Just let me give you some aid for those wounds."

Nathan was confused. Warren was not a good liar, he knew that from past experiences so he knew the guy wasn't lying but that confused him even more.  
No one wanted to help a Prescott. Definitely not Nathan.

With no response back Nathan saw Warren leave the room and after a few minutes return with a first aid kit.  
Warren opened the first aid kit and emptied all the contents next to Nathan.

Warren analysed all the things in front of him, " We have rubbing alcohol for stopping any infections and bandages, adhesive tapes, plasters" Warren mumbled.

Warren turned his head to Nathan, "I'll do your face first."

Nathan shrugged his shoulders indicating for Warren to carry on. He knew how bad his face must've looked.  
Nathan physically flinched when Warren first touched his face to look at the wounds more closely.  
It was out of habit, no one has ever touched him with any sort of affection except Victoria so when he sees the concern on Warrens face it takes him by surprise.

"Stop looking at me like that." Nathan growled. Warren stopped the hand with the antiseptic wipe to stare at Nathan.

Nathan could still feel Warrens left hand holding his chin.  
"Like what?" Warren asked.

"With fucking concern. You shouldn't fucking care, i'm just an asshole to you so how can you fucking care." Nathan let out irritated by the concern.

"And?" Warren started, " You're an asshole to a lot of people but you're still human and I've been raised to care."

Nathan didn't say anything to that and let Warren carry on.

"Sorry this is going to hurt." Warren said as he started rubbing the antiseptic wipes on all of the wounds on Nathans face. It only took a few minutes and Nathan tried really hard not to hiss too much at the stinging pain.  
Warren apologised all the way through the cleaning process that Nathan couldn't hold back the little laugh that escaped him.

Warren froze, "Wait. Did Nathan Prescott just laugh?"

Nathan was quick to compose himself, "Whatthefuckever."

"No no, it was just I've never heard to laugh so much as smile", Warren then pulled out the most goofiest smile Nathan had ever seen and added, "It nice, you should laugh more."

Nathan would not admit that the compliment made him feel warm on the inside so he just looked away and mumbled, " Just hurry up and put the plasters on and stop apologising every time i hiss."

Warren was still smiling as he saluted an ok to Nathan.  
_This fucking nerd_  
Nathan watched as Warren practically littered his face with plasters.

It stopped eventually and he reached up to feel how much there was but stopped and hissed forgetting about the beatings on his stomach.

Nathan saw Warrens brows furrow as Warren stared at his stomach.  
"Are you hurt anywhere else." Warren asked slowly.

"No." Nathan tried.

"Nathan let me see. It'll be really bad if we leave anything untreated." Warren worried and reached to Nathans stomach.

Nathans eyes widened and he smacked the hands away harshly, "NO. It's fucking fine."

Warrens eyes stayed on Nathans wide ones, calculating with worry.  
"I-i'm sorry. i should've asked first but i just want to help otherwise we'll have to go to the hospital to get it checked out." Warren spoke carefully.

"Fuck i said no fucking hospitals." Nathan glared at his hands over his stomach. He didn't- couldn't go to the hospital. Everyone knew them in this town and the hospitals would definitely call his father. He couldn't handle it, anything was better than his father.

Very slowly Nathan lifted his shirt over his head, it was painful but he did it himself.  
He felt so naked in front of Warrens wandering eyes. He had always been self conscious about his image, with his fathers words and everyone's judging looks Nathan thought it was his fault.

"Stop gawking and hurry up." Nathan spat out. The words came out harsher than he intended but right now his mind was reminding him how ugly he is and it was making him bitter by the second.

"S-sorry," Warren waved his hands up in embarrassment, "It's nothing bad i was just checking the wounds and there's nothing to be self conscious about your body looks good." Warren blushed hard after he realised what he rambled out.

Nathan could feel his face heat up. _what the fuck is wrong with this idiot_ , It was almost like he could see through Nathans mask and Nathan didn't know how to feel about it.

Nathan slapped a hand over his face groaning, "Just shut up."

Warren nodded his head and silently started inspecting Nathans stomach which of course meant his hands would also be touching his stomach. Nathan didn't know if it was because he was so touch starved but wherever Warren touched it started heating up.  
Both boys were red at the situation.

"Think a ribs broken." Nathan spoke through the silence to stop his growing panic.

"Nathan isn't that like bad." Warren said. There the weird atmosphere was gone.

"Nah iv'e broken some before, they can heal on their own." Nathan brushed off.

"I mean if you say so", saying that Warren still searched it up on his phone, "ok it also says that you need to rest and take it easy on any sport or heavy lifting for a month for it to heal properly."

"Yes mom." Nathan rolled his eyes.

Warren wrapped a bandage around the bottom of his stomach on a open cut to stop infection and then he was done. It went silent again till Nathans stomach rumbled through the room.

Warren would've laughed at another situation however he knew why Nathan was hungry and instead settled on a soft smile, "I'll get you some food."

Warren stood up only stopping when he heard Nathan speak, "You don't have to."

"I want to. Does a burger and chips sound ok?" Warren asked not backing down.

"Yeah." Nathan replied.

Warren was gone again. Nathan just sat there on Warrens bed, confused. He still didn't understand why Warren was being so kind and why he hadn't lost his shit on him for getting too close.  
Nathan just knew he felt warm from the care. For once Nathans mind didn't try to attack him, he just kept to his thoughts while waiting for Warren.

Warren came back rather quick, Nathan was impressed.  
"Thanks." He mumbled as Warren handed him the brown bag.

"Mmm" Nathan hummed as he took his first bite and swallowed. That felt good after not eating for almost two days.

Warrens smile was back, "Glad you're enjoying it."  
Nathan decided he liked the smile, it was one of those smiles you knew wasn't fake.

Warren decided to ask Nathan questions while he ate. Not to be nosy but just general curiosity so Nathan answered honestly. Warren had already crossed his defence.

"Soo if you don't mind me asking, why did those people kidnap you?" Warren asked.

"My father and his money." Nathan answered through a bite of his burger.

"What the fuck?! Shouldn't they have just attacked or robbed him them?" Warren sounded offended.

Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Doesn't matter they always think i'm the answer for the easy way but they aren't getting anything out of me."

"This has happened before." Warren asked dreading the answer.

"Yup", Nathan popped the p, "however it's never been this physical before."

Warren looked like he was going to hug Nathan.  
"No. Don't you dare." Nathan shut him down. Warren shoulders sagged down.

"B-but that's so terrible. No one deserves that." Warrens voice wobbled.

 _except me_  
"Well it's the life of a rich kid." Nathan said nonchalantly.

"You shouldn't just accept it so easily. Do you need me to protect you?" Warren half joked.

Nathan laughed openly this time, "Like that'll make a difference."

Warren laughed as well, "The more in number equals the more safety?" Warren shrugged.

Nathan quickly finished his food before he chocked on the things Warren was saying.  
"Thanks." Nathan said more louder this time.

"Anytime. Wait, can i get your number so i'll know you're doing okay otherwise i won't stop worrying." Warren explained.

Nathan thought it over. Why not, Warren was obviously concerned. Nathan took Warrens phone and typed in his number.

Warren walked Nathan to his bed. 

"So. Uhm see you tomorrow." Warren offered hopefully.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Nathan copied back

Warren's smile spread even further, if that was possible, "Goodnight Nathan."

"Hm." Nathan responded before passing out from exhaustion.


End file.
